This invention relates to a floating device and, more particularly, to a float with light emitting devices which facilitates spotting the position of the float as well as a hooked fish. The fisherman can easily spot the position of the hooked fish and catch it with a landing net.
For a conventional float for night fishing, such as shown in FIG. 1, it is provided with a battery cell 2a within the housing 1a of the float. The top of the conventional float is provided with an LED (light emitting diode) 3a which has a electrical connection with the battery cell. As the float is floating on the water, the fisherman can spot the position of the float via the light emitted from the LED 3a. If the light point of the LED 3a is pitching and rolling vigorously, then the fisherman knows that a fish might be hooked. Though it has a single configuration and easy to operate, we can still conclude the following defects which need to be solved.
1. The conventional float is only provided With a single and simple LED 3a. All the positioning of the float, indicating a fish is hooked etc, depend on the situation of the float, i.e. the situation of LED 3a. Since the LED 3a is too small to spot, the fisherman should pay a all his attention to this. Not only will it cause the eye to become tired, the fisherman will lose the enjoyment of fishing as well.
2. During the night, the wind will make the surface of water ripple or even choppy, accordingly, the float will be pitched and rolled by the ripples. Sometimes, the fisherman will be told with faulty information that a fish is hooked. All night the fisherman is casting and reeling, but not a single fish is caught or even hooked. In this situation, the entertainment provided by fishing is entirely spoiled.
3. As a fish is hooked, the fisherman will use his other hand to hold a spotter to locate the position of the fish. This will no doubt put the fisherman into a muddle. Even the fisherman can wear a headlamp to spot the fish in the water. But the fish can escape to anywhere, and the fisherman shall move according to the escape direction of the fish.